etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:A Good Game to start the Etrian Odyssey Series?
So I have a 3DS and I've played the demos and I enjoyed them. I was wondering which one is best to start the series with, since I've never played any of the series's games. Edit 1: So EO5 Demo just came out. I was just playing it and since it seems to be an upgraded version of the EO4 Demo, I was wondering if EO5 is better than EO4. Melumia (talk) 00:46, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Melumia :It really depends on what you're looking for or what you like more. I'm assuming that you've played the demos to the main games in the series (Etrian Odyssey IV, Etrian Odyssey Untold, Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) and it sounds like you seem to be open to all three of them. :EO4 is the game with the easier and more flexible mechanics IMO, and is the game that introduced most of the newer and more recent players to the series. It has a more adventurous travel exploring feel I think in that you're travelling and exploring over an open world and you'll meet a number of people along the way. If those points tickle your fancy, then pick up EO4. It's also likely to be the cheapest game when on sale if you're tighter on budget, since it is the oldest of the recent games. :If you're more looking for a story to your gameplay, or if you're interested in the history or the more traditional classic gameplay of the series, have a look at EOU and EO2U. Being a remake of the original first and second games respectively, it is more traditional to the older times with a couple of the newer mechanics of EO4 not being present or changed to suit. You can even switch the game music to the original FM game tracks. These two games have a more "uncover the mysterious and unknown" sort of exploring adventure feel IMO, since in these games you're diving deep down (or climbing high up) into this one mysterious place. :One of the big points about these remakes were the introduction of an in-depth story, a first (and second) in the series, complete with main characters, personalities, casual banter, side stories and the works. If having a full story and character interactions and all is important to you, pick one of these two. All the games are pretty much self-contained so you won't miss anything if you pick up EO2U before EOU. :I suggest also looking through this page they have on the Etrian Odyssey subreddit. :Hope this helps you out. Welcome to the series and happy exploring! Don't forget the Ariadne Thread. :Destruction Matter (talk) 04:05, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :To your edit, it depends on what's considered "better." EO5 introduced some new mechanics as expected of a new increment of the main series, which you could say is "better." EO5 also has its old director back from EO2 and EO3, so there is likely going to be some outright differences as compared to EO4, and that's much more subjective. Either game is probably fine, as long as you remember that there is going to be some difference if and when you switch between them. :Also keep in mind that buying EO5 means that you'll be buying a new game at its full price. If this is any issue, you might consider EO4 since it's an "older" title at this point and its price has been discounted. :Destruction Matter (talk) 00:17, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Etrian Odyssey IV. 4 is the best because lady boners. :In all seriousness, any of the 3DS titles would be good for a new player. Gameplay-wise, I found EO2U very slightly better than EOU, and EOIV different but still better. :Although EO3 is also quite good if you can find it used (I don't know how currently common or expensive they are), it's not so beginner friendly, but you might still like it. :Prexot (talk) 04:03, September 20, 2017 (UTC)